warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After The Battle By Blossomfire
Prolouge (And One Chapter=one Day It was the dar Firestar died and Silverpelt was showing brightly. "Firestar!" Sandstorm,his mate,cied out. I was Brambleclaw the new leader of ThunderClan. I spotted Squirrelflight walking over to me. "You need your nine lives," Squirrelflight said. "I will," I said. We just sat and all the cats were greving. I sighed wondering if I could really be a leader of a Clan. I walked over to the Highledge and called,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The cats gathered around and Sandstorm was very very upset. "I must announce the new deputy of ThunderClan. Squirrelflight will you be the new deputy of ThunderClan?" I asked. "Yes Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight dipped her head. "Brambleclaw I don't mean to interrupt your announcement but me,Dustpelt,and Graystripe want to move to the elders' den." Sandstorm said. "Thank you Sandstorm,Dustpelt,and Graystripe for your service to ThunderClan," I said. "The meeting is dismissed." Most of the cats went to the medicine cat den. I sighed wishing Firestar were still here. I jumped off the Highledge went into the den. ****I am changing to I to Bramblestar**** Brambleclaw curled up in his nest. He was ready to go to the Moonpool and become Bramblestar,but he has to wait until tomorrow. He fell asleep quickly. *~*~ "Wake up," Brambleclaw felt a paw on him. He saw the gray tabby pelt of Jayfeather. "Time to go," Jayfeather said. Brambleclaw shook off the moss on his pelt. Jayfeather and Brambleclaw padded out of the den. The Clan was back to normal. Squirrelflight was organizing the patrols and the elders were chatting. "You know that Lilykit and Seedkit need to become apprentices," Jayfeather reminded him. "Yes," Brambleclaw said. Squirrelflight spotted them first. "Brambleclaw! Are you ready to travel?" She asked. "Yes I am ready to walk to the Moonpool," Brambleclaw answered. The ginger she-cat went back to the patrols. Jayfeather nudged him. "Time to go," Jayfeather growled. Brambleclaw and Jayfeather walked through the forest without saying a single word. They walked and walked until Brambleclaw saw the Moonpool in sight. Jayfeather took the lead with Brambleclaw right behind him. It was Brambleclaw's first time seeing the Moonpool and he was dazzeled. "Just lap up some Moonpool and StarClan will tell you what to do next," Jayfeather ordered. Brambleclaw nodded and lapped up some Moonpool water. It tasted fuzzy and eventully he fell asleep. Brambleclaw was at the Gathering island and StarClan warrior,from kit to elder,were there. Nine cats stood there. Goldenflower stood up first. "With this life I give you care and love," Goldenflower said and touched his nose. The life was calm then it felt like claws wounding him. Cinderpelt was the next cat. "With this life I give braveness," Cinderpelt said. The life lifted Brambleclaw's spirit. Then Honeyfern stood up and strolled over to him. "With this life I give you courage to defend your Clan in battle," Honeyfern gave her life. He saw a yellow tabby tom walk up to him. "My name is Sunstar and with this life I give you mentoring," Sunstar said. He felt like he was getting an apprentice. He saw a ginger tom with white paws walk up to him. "My name is Thunder and I give you the life of wisdom," Thunder said. Brambleclaw got the rest of his lives from Hollyleaf,a cat named Owlstar,Bluestar and Firestar. "Bramblestar lead ThunderClan well!" Firestar called to him and StarClan cheered his new name. Bramblestar woke up and Jayfeather was already awake. "Well Bramblestar it is time to lead your Clan," Jayfeather smiled at him. Bramblestar sighed and they left the Moonpool behind. Once they reached ThunderClan camp it was sunhigh. "Bramblestar!" Lilykit tumbled out of the nursery,with Millie right behind her. Sorreltail and Ferncloud died during the Dark Forest battle and only Daisy and Millie remain. Millie went back to being a queen because there was a lot of kits. Squirrelflight pricked her ears and saw Bramblestar's tabby pelt. "Bramblestar!" The Clan cheered.... Chapter One My name is Shadowpaw and I am half-ShadowClan half-ThunderClan. I have a black tabby pelt with ice blue eyes and I am a she-cat and my parents are Dovewing and Tigerheart. "Wake up!" I woke with a jolt. Lilypaw was towering over me. "I am awake!" I snapped at her. Lilypaw left the Apprentices' Den and stalked over to her sister Seedpaw. I walk out of the den and saw Daisy and Millie grooming Amberkit's,Dewkit's,and Snowkit's fur. I realized it was their apprentice ceremony at sunhigh. I saw my mother talking to her new mate Bumblestripe. Her and Tigerheart had broken up which left me not having a father. Dovewing tries to get me to like Bumblestripe but me and Tigerheart are close. "Shadowpaw!" Dovewing had called to me. "What!" I shouted. Dovewing beckoned me with her tail. Bumblestripe was smiling brightly next to her. I groaned,I really didn't like Bumblestripe. My fur started to bristle. "Don't bristle your fur," Dovewing said. I stared at her darkly. "I need to train soon," I said. Dovewing looked angry at me. I saw Squirrelflight walking ove to me. She understood my troubles. "Time for training,Shadowpaw," nwithout saying good-bye,I padded after Squirrelflight. "When do I get my warrior assessment?" I asked. "You are getting it after we go hunting," Squirrelflight said. I brightened up. I was almost a warrior! "I know that you don't like Bumblestripe," Squirrelflight sighed. "Yeah. I just wish Tigerheart were here,or Dovewing and him would get back together,or something!" I got angrier with every word I said. Squirrelflight stroked my with her tail to calm me down. "Tigerheart is a loyal warrior and you will see him at Gathering," Squirrelflight said smoothly. Me and Squirrelflight would normally be racing across the forest right now but I was angry. I sighed wishing that I was in ShadowClan...But maybe I can be in ShadowClan. I jumped in the air. "What are you so happy about?" Squirrelflight asked confused. "Nothing really," I lied. Squirrelflight nodded. But I wanted to go ShadowClan right now!!!! Quickly thinking I creeped in the shelter of undergrowth and stalked towards ShadowClan territory. "Shadowpaw?" I could hear Squirrelflight was worried. I was nearing ShadowClan and I saw a parol,Tigerheart leading it. I appeared out of the shelter of the trees and the ShadowClan patrol spotted me. "Shadowpaw?" Tigerheart was confused. "I can't live in ThunderClan," I said. "No wonder," Rowanclaw,the ShadowClan deputy,muttered."So you want to join your father's Clan? Am I correct?" "Y-yes," I stammered. "Come," Rowanclaw beckened me with his tail. I wondered why he was being nice to be but then I realized he was Tigerheart's father which makes him my grandfather. I padded over gingerly over to ShadowClan's side. "Don't act like this is not your territory," Rowanclaw said. The patrol set off and Tigerheart was beside me. "Is it Dovewing?" Tigerheart asked. "Yes," I said. Tigerheart sighed. It was sunhigh now and Brightheart's kits would be bouncing around in exitment. I saw ShadowClan's camp and Rowanclaw flanked my side. We entered the camp and Blackstar was in the clearing. "Shadowpaw," Blackstar said. "Yes," I tried to make my voice strong. "I have heard the you want to join ShadowClan? And we know that you have ShadowClan skills." Blackstar had said. Then I realized something. That is why nobody trusts me. Because I have ShadowClan moves! "You will have your warrior assessment with me. And Shadowpaw you are a true ShadowClan apprentice!" Blackstar announed. The Clan cheered,"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" I smiled,I was trusted in ShadowClan while ThunderClan was being ThunderClan. Once the noise died down Tigerheart came over to me. "Look Rowanclaw told me that we have to tell ThunderClan that you have left or ThunderClan will have some unnesscary deaths," Tigerheart said. I knew what he meant when he said unnessacry deaths which he means a battle because ThunderClan will think that ShadowClan captured me. "Okay let's go," I said. Tigerheart and me walked into the shelter of the pines. We were close to the ThunderClan border and I saw a patrol made of Squirrelflight,Bumblestripe,Dovewing,and Lilypaw. "Stop please," Tigerheart said and we appeared. "Shadowpaw!" Squirrelflight and Dovewing cried out in happiness. "I need to